


Too Good To Be True

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer





	Too Good To Be True

Too Good To Be True  
By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Chapter 1: Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

The Power Rangers have just destroyed another one of Sledge's monsters and saved Amber Beach, the group of seven returned to the base happy about the outcome of their battle.

"We were awesome!!" Tyler yelled enthusiastically.  
"Indeed Sir Tyler. Twas a most glorious battle." Ivan said.

Shelby, the Pink Ranger sighed heavily. She had been debating something very important before the monster attack. She glances around the lab for the object of her affection and sees Kendall Morgan, the Purple Ranger sitting at a desk typing on a laptop.

Shelby smiles at Kendall, the younger Ranger had been hiding her attraction to Kendall for almost six months.

Shelby couldn't take her eyes off Kendall, from the first moment she had laid eyes on the older woman Shelby was smitten.

"Hey, earth to Shelby." Chase said, bringing Shelby back to reality.

"Huh, what?" Shelby said looking around quickly.

"Ever since we got back here you've been spacing out, staring at Kendall. You OK Mate?" Chase asked.

Shelby felt herself becoming nervous as Tyler, Ivan, and Kendall walked over to Chase and Shelby.

"What's up you two?" Kendall asked.

"N-nothing, I-I have to go home. Good night everyone." Shelby said before quickly exiting the base.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked Chase.

"I think Shelby has a crush on you, Kendall." Chase says.

 

 


End file.
